Conner Friel
Conner Friel also known as (Kid Conner) formerly known as (Conner4Real) is a former solo recording artist, founding member of the hip-hop group, "The Style Boyz" with childhood friends Lawrence and Owen, and being the main protagonist of the mockumentary film, Popstar: Never Stop Never Stopping. He is portrayed by Andy Samberg. Personality Conner is very naive, cocky, goofy, immature, egotistical, and as he describes himself "dope since birth". Though he is a musical prodigy, he is not a very good songwriter as the songs he wrote for his second album were deemed "not good" and "very offensive", but he is a good rapper and a decent singer. Biography Conner Friel was born a musical prodigy, he then went on to start a music group with his two best childhood friends, Lawrence Dunn and Owen Bouchard. They become "The Style Boyz" as they become very huge and are about to make their mark on the music industry but Conner was getting mostly all of the attention while Lawrence and Owen stood in his shadow. Things got worse for them when Conner won a "Poppy" award for his feature on a song that Lawrence wrote for him but never got writing credits for it leading Conner to more stardom and to the friends breaking up. Conner releases his first album "Thriller, Also" which becomes a huge success while Lawrence goes to live on a farm in the middle of nowhere and Owen becomes Conner's DJ. The film then follows Conner, now known as "Conner4Real" who has become a successful international recording artist and is about to release his second album "Connquest". Conner writes the music for the whole album but doesn't use any of Owen's production on it. As he releases the album, it flops and gets panned, well to Conner's perspective "mixed reviews". His manager, Harry gives him the idea of hiring an opening act on his tour as they soon hire upcoming underground rapper, "Hunter the Hungry" who soon becomes Conner's best friend replacing Owen. Conner continuously finds ways to boost his albums sales and concert ticket sales even doing a stage trick that results leaving him naked and becoming a joke in the media and various social outlets. Conner decides to publicly propose to his girlfriend of 6 months, Ashley Wednesday but the proposal goes wrong when the trained wolves Conner had included get agitated and then loose due to the music that singer Seal is performing, leaving the proposal ruined and Seal getting attacked. Ashley then breaks up with Conner and starts dating Seal, Hunter becomes more famous and selling more records than Conner which leads to Conner's manager, Harry signing him and Hunter having longer sets than Conner. Hunter then reveals he was the reason behind the wardrobe malfunction which results in a brawl. Soon after, Connquest is knocked off the charts, Aquaspin releases Conner from his contract, the remained of his tour is cancelled, and Conner begins to question everybody's loyalty including Owen. After his pet turtle "Maximus" dies, Conner moves into his mother's house and sells crude horse drawings online to get some money. But his publicist, Paula gets him out of the house and takes him to a DJ set by Owen which leaves Conner very impressed by his production. The two later reconcile and decides to have a "Style Boyz" reunion as they go to Lawrence's farm where Conner gives Lawrence the award and gives a long apology speech giving him the recognition he wanted, in which Lawrence forgives him after. While the three are catching up, Paula calls Conner telling him that the Poppy Awards want him to perform as Taylor Swift got arrested for murder. As he decides to perform with the guys but at the ceremony, he is asked whether he is performing one of his solo songs or a "Style Boyz" song. As it later turns out that Conner chose to do a song with Lawrence and Owen along with Michael Bolton joining them as they premiere a new song titled "Incredible Thoughts". The film ends with Conner reflecting on what his solo career has taught him and should not take people down when he's at the top. Conner is seen with a new pet turtle and then being tackled by a loose wolf before the credits roll.